The present invention relates to a method of and apparatus for producing a grinding wheel by electrodeposition or electroplating.
As one of the methods for producing a super-grain grinding wheel having abrasive grains of diamond or other super abrasive grains, a method called electrodeposition process has been known in which abrasive grains are fixed to the body of the grinding wheel by means of a plating layer formed on the grinding wheel body through an electrodeposition, i.e. an electroplating.
In the grinding wheel produced by this method, however, the projection height of the abrasive grains on the surface of the grinding wheel is inevitably made irregular. If a work is ground by such a grinding wheel having irregular projection height of abrasive grains, the surface of the product will be undesirably coarsened and the shape and precision of the product would be degraded disadvantageously. For this reason, the grinding wheel produced by this method could not be used suitable in the precision grinding which requires a specifically high precision of the product.